The present disclosure is directed to an exercise machine in which the user is able to accomplish torsional twisting of the trunk of the body against a variable load so that strengthening is obtained through the repetitive use of the device. More particularly, the present apparatus is a stationary device which has an inverted cover portion adapted to rest on a support surface which encloses the moving components of the present device and which provides a stationary circular platform on which the user may stand. This is particularly an exercise device where the user is permitted to stand upright so that users of various heights can reach down and grasp a pair of opposed handles for applying reciprocating motion to the equipment. The exposed portion of the equipment includes a pair of upstanding divergent movable arms wherein the movable arms are equipped with hand grips at the top end. The hand grips are positioned on telescoping sleeves so they can raise and lower to vary the effective height of each hand grip. Furthermore, the hand grips connect with the arms which extend beneath a circular platform for support of the user and connect with operative equipment which is described in greater detail below.
This device is intended for use in exercising where the user partially rotates his shoulders and especially his arms in first one direction and then the reverse direction. At each reversal, the user must overcome the inertia of a hidden fly wheel which is rotated to absorb energy. As it speeds up, the amount of energy required to overcome the fly wheel is increased. As the user reciprocates faster and faster, greater fly wheel energy is encountered and hence the strength of the user must increase as speed increases.
The device operates in a repetitive fashion. Thus, the user can begin a stroke in one arcuate direction, say clockwise, reciprocate to the full length of the arms of the user, and then overpower the device to rotate in the opposite direction. That stroke is permitted to extend until the arms of the user are again fully extended whereupon another cycle of operation is initiated by the next reversal. The device can be used for several minutes, reversing in rotation every second or so, and thereby provides stretching exercises to the user which generally impact the user and all portions of the users body. Depending upon the vigor and strength of the user, the reversals can be quite vigorous; it is particularly useful for strengthening the trunk of the body and increasing strength which providing flexibility during exercise.
The apparatus of the present structure is particularly safe in operation in the sense that it is driven by the user, and the user can determine the duration and velocity of the device. A low velocity can be selected so that minimal stretching on the user occurs. On the other hand, the peak velocities achieved by the user can be increased so that the strength required is increased when reversal occurs. This is accomplished in a device which has minimal exposed components. It has a base which is a cowling or housing which encloses the moving components. Above the base, there is a fixed platform which permits the user to stand on the top of the device. The only exposed parts which move include a pair of upstanding arms. The arms extend upwardly and diverge slightly so that they are positioned immediately near the sides of the user so that the user can grasp a pair appropriately positioned handles. The handles can be raised or lowered, and thereby permit, person of differing heights to use the device. In that sense, the device is made dynamically adjustable during use. In fact, it is adjustable in all regards in that the user determines the rate of exercise and can make adjustments during operation.
The present apparatus absorbs energy imparted by the exercise of the user, and uses that energy to provide a resistance force overcome by the user in the next stroke of operation. The present device is rotated and then counter rotated, always working against energy stored in a fly wheel. The fly wheel is spun in one direction and then in the other; at the overcoming, the directional change applies a substantial load to the user so that muscle stretch and flexure is required dynamically in contrast with that experienced in dead weight lifting. Accordingly, the exercise is more dynamic, is always changing, and provides a dynamic exercise routine for the user.
Many objects and advantages of the present apparatus will become readily apparent on a consideration of the structure of the present disclosure wherein the present disclosure is and includes a fixed cowling serving as a base supporting a circular fixed platform on which the user can stand. This deployment of equipment provides a relatively streamlined structure. The cowling encloses a fly wheel supported on a shaft, the fly wheel being connected by gears and drive chains. The drive chain and gear transfer system connects with an exposed hub beneath the fixed platform. Diametrically opposed arms are fixed to the hub and extend outwardly radially of the platform and bend upwardly. The two arms support hand grips at the top end, and each arm is made in two parts so that they can telescope.